Large amounts of hair sprays are dispensed by hair stylists in beauty parlors, etc., where the large number of customers and large quantity of hair spray consumed makes it desirable to have a large and easily accessible supply of hair spray. In the past, hair spray has been dispensed from aerosol cans, aspirators, and other hand-held, relatively small quantity devices. The smaller, temporary hair spray devices are expensive for the hair stylist since the use of large quantities of the hair spray requires the use of a large number of containers for the hair spray as well as the hair spray itself, and the hair stylists is therefore required to spend a substantial amount on purchasing disposable containers. Although refillable portable containers are available, it is inconvenient for the hair stylist to interrupt the hair styling function to refill a container and it is desirable for the stylist to have a power spray instead of a hand-powered spray pump.
While various spray gun assemblies with large capacity liquid tanks and a source of air pressure have been developed and used in the past for the purpose of dispensing hair spray and other sprays such as paints, etc., the prior art devices have been either very expensive and therefore not desired by or accessible to most hair stylists or the devices have been cheaply constructed and not durable. The spray gun devices used in spraying paint, etc., usually comprise a high pressure spray system for dispensing large quantities of paint and heavy hardware to handle the pressures and quantities desired. The less expensive spray gun systems used in styling hair usually have included lightweight cheaply formed parts that are unreliable in use and deteriorate rapidly.